Ties that Bind
by LiveSparkly
Summary: A/R. Sam is Sonny's daughter, Maxie is Jason's daughter, and Claudia is Anthony's daughter. The three of them are best friends even though their fathers hate each other. Will contain LuSam, Clic, and a litle JoMax.


**So, one day I was on YouTube and I found a video called the Mob Princess Diaries. I loved the story idea, but then I found out that the maker of the video wasn't going to do them anymore, so I decided to write a fanfic based on it.**

**Characters/Pairings: Lucky/Sam (LuSam), Claudia/Ric (Clic), Johnny/Maxie (JoMax, even though I'm not a huge fan of Johnny and Maxie, they work for this story.) Sonny, Jason, and Anthony will also be in the story.**

It was a cold, rainy November evening in Port Charles when Jason Morgan pulled up to the church in his black Ferrari. As he stepped out of the car, he briefly wondered if the world were grieving for Courtney, too. It was still hard for him to wrap his mind around the fact that she was gone, that his wife was dead. He walked up the aisle of the church and stopped in front of her coffin, blinking away tears at the sight of her body.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" he whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I just want you to know that I never meant for it to end like this. I would have traded my life for yours in a heartbeat." Jason reached down into the coffin and brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face. She was so cold. "God, I am so sorry." Jason felt tears fall down his cheeks and didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Jason, this isn't your fault." Jason turned around and saw Carly Jacks standing there, her own eyes watering. "It was an accident. She died in childbirth." Jason shook his head angrily.

"Carly, she wouldn't have gone into premature labor if she hadn't been shot. God, don't you get it? This is my fault; she was shot because of me, and I will never forgive myself." He sank down into a pew. Carly sat next to him, wiping away her own tears, and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Jase, is this how she would want you to live?" Carly asked. "Courtney loved you, and she would hate to see you this way. It's not your fault."

"What the hell are you talking about?" a voice said from the back of the church. Jason and Carly turned to see Sonny Corinthos marching down the aisle towards them. "Of course it's his fault. If he had done like I said and stopped seeing Courtney, none of this would have happened. Courtney would still be alive, and we wouldn't be here." Jason stood up and lunged over the pew at Sonny. Carly grabbed his arm and pulled him back, standing between the two men.

"Can't you two stop fighting? We're here to honor Courtney's life. Can't you two stop fighting for two hours?" Carly glared at the two men until they agreed.

"Fine," Jason said, pulling away from Carly. "But for Courtney's sake only, nothing else." Jason glared angrily at Sonny. "This isn't over."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

After the funeral, Jason took off and drove to the hospital to see his daughter. He looked at her, marveling about how helpless and innocent she looked. "Hey, baby, how are you doing?" he asked. He wanted to take his daughter in his arms and hold her close, but he knew that could kill her. His daughter was all he had left of Courtney, and he would not lose her. "The doctors say you're doing great. I hope I can hold you soon." He heard the door closed behind him, and Jason turned to see Carly standing there.

"I knew you'd come here after the funeral," she said. "How is she?"

"The doctor's say she's doing great," Jason replied. "I should be able to hold her soon." Carly smiled sadly.

"That's great. I just wish Courtney could be here with us to see her. Have you picked out a name for her yet?"

Jason shook his head. "We thought we had a few months left until we needed one. Courtney wanted to name her Maxie," Jason said, recalling their conversation months ago.

_"So," Courtney had said. "What about the name Maxie?" _

_Jason had raised an eyebrow. "Maxie? It's a little weird, don't you think?" _

_Courtney punched him playfully on the arm. "It is not weird," she replied, putting on a cute pout. "I like it." _

_Jason laughed. "Fine," Jason said. "It's a cute name. Are you happy now?"_

_"No," Courtney replied playfully. Jason kissed her._

_"Are you still mad at me?" he asked._

_Courtney smiled sweetly. "Maybe," she answered. Jason kissed her again. _

_"What about now?" _

_"Just a little bit." Jason kissed her another time. _

_"Now?" Courtney smiled as he kissed her over and over…_

"Why don't you name her Maxie, for Courtney?" Carly said. Jason looked up, brought out of his memories by her voice.

"What?"

"If Courtney liked the name so much, why not name your baby girl Maxie?" Carly asked. Jason nodded, and looked at his baby girl softly.

"Maxie," he sighed. "It's beautiful, just like your mother."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sonny was sitting at his desk, staring darkly out the window. Jason was the reason his sister was dead, and he would pay. The question is how to make him pay, he thought. A little girl, maybe four years old, wandered into the room.

"Daddy?" the little girl said.

"Hey, Sammy," Sonny said, picking up his daughter. He flashed a quick smile at her. "What do you want?"

"Why can't I see Courtney anymore?" Sam looked at Sonny innocently, not fully understanding that she was dead.

"Well, Sammy, that's hard to explain. Courtney's in heaven now, with the angels." Sam's brown eyes shone confusion.

"Why?"

"Well, Jason did something bad, and because of that, Courtney went to heaven. Now we can't see her anymore." Sam started to cry.

"I'll miss her," Sam said, sniffing. Alexis Davis walked into the room and took her daughter out of Sonny's arms, wiping the tears off her face.

"Come on, baby, time to go home. Why don't you go and get your things from your room." Alexis watched as Sam left the room and then turned on Sonny. "Don't you dare tell our daughter that Jason is responsible for Courtney's death. We both know it was an accident, but you need someone to blame, so you blame Jason. You need to stop before a mob war breaks out. The last thing Sam needs is to be caught in the middle of a that mess; I won't allow it." She glared at Sonny.

"I'm just telling her the truth," Sonny replied angrily. "If Jason hadn't married Courtney or even got involved with her, she would still be here."

"You don't know that. She is your sister, how do you know that wasn't the reason she got shot?" Alexis snapped back.

"Oh, so now it's my fault she's dead?" Sonny asked, looking at Alexis through narrowed eyes.

"Mommy, I'm ready to go," Sam said from the doorway.

"Okay, honey, let's get you to the car." Alexis threw a last glance back at Sonny. "Please don't start a mob war, for Sam's sake." Sonny rolled his eyes at her.


End file.
